


Cleaning Day

by sara3deee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Celebrity Crush, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara3deee/pseuds/sara3deee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fan-fic story!  One shot, mild erotica story involving Norman Reedus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning Day

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! This is my first ever fan-fic and my first foray into erotica. Any and all feedback is welcome!

Cleaning Day

It’s cleaning day.  
You woke up early, threw on a pair of blue terrycloth shorts, a mostly clean wife-beater and green-striped knee socks. There is much left to do before he comes home tonight. After spending the better part of the day rushing around doing laundry, dishes, scrubbing the bathroom until it sparkles, you glance at the clock feeling a bit relieved that you have another three hours to finish a few more tasks, start supper and bathe. 

As you are bent over, winding up the vacuum cord, someone grabs you from behind. You let out a startled shriek as you are spun around. “Norman! You scared the daylights out of me! What are you doing home so early?” He chuckles then slides his hands down and grabs your ass. “Aw babe, aren’t you glad to see me?” “Of course, but I wasn’t expecting you for another couple of hours.” “Babe, you know I have a lead foot. Plus if I’d know you were running around here in these booty shorts, I would have been home a long time ago.” You become very aware of your disheveled state. “Whatever, Norm. I look and smell like something the cat dragged in. I need a shower.” “That cat must have some good taste. I probably smell worse than you anyway.” Norman said with a sly grin. 

Suddenly he throws you over his shoulder and makes a beeline for the bedroom. “Norman Mark Reedus! You put me down! You stink and I told you already that I need a shower!” “Heh, I’ve got something else in mind for you right now, so the shower will just have to wait,” he says as he tosses you down on the bed. “I’ve had this craving for the last two weeks and I’ll be damned if I’m going to wait any longer.” Norman pulls of his t-shirt and climbs onto the bed next to you. “Babe, since you’ve been hard at work all day, just sit back, relax and enjoy the ride,” he growls as he nibbles on your neck. His hands and mouth start to wander down your body, responsive to his every touch, lick and nibble. Your breath catches when he reaches the top of your shorts. He unties the drawstring of the shorts with his teeth while he slides his hand between your thighs. A moan escapes your lips as he slides your shorts down your legs. “Hmmm, I really dig this outfit babe. No bra, no panties, booty shorts and the socks are pretty kinky.” “Glad it’s to your liking. Now less talking and more licking,” you moan, trying to quell the anticipation of his next move. “Absolutely,” he says eagerly and dips his head between your legs. You feel his hot breath on your clit has he slowly licks up the length of your wet slit. Norman’s skilled tongue dives into your slick folds, searching for your pearl. “Holy fuck,” you whisper when he finds his treasure and your back arches. He traces slow circles around your clit with the tip of his tongue while he slides two fingers into your snatch. “Damn, your pussy is so sweet,” he growls and increases the pace of his fingers. “Oh, Norman! Fuck! That feels un-fucking-believable,” you gasp. Your building orgasm begins to flush on your skin. You reach down and brush his dark hair from his sweaty brow and his lusty gaze meets yours. Unable to prolong the climax, you cum in thunderous frenzy. 

Once the spasms start to slow, Norman glides back up your body, laying soft kisses on your dewy skin. He kisses you long and slow, you can taste yourself on his tongue. He looks into your eyes, smiles and says, “Didja miss me?” “More than you know,” you murmur and you roll off the bed. You peel off your tank-top as you walk towards the bathroom. “But right now, I have a hot date with the shower. Care to join me?”


End file.
